V Juli F
V Juli F (V・じゅり・F, V Jiyuri F) is human who works as a doctor for yōkai and as a tv-personality in Sakurashinmachi. She is a descendant Victor Frankenstein. Appearance Juli young woman of 168cm in height with a slender build and large breasts. She has short brown hair parted to the left at the front and tied at the back pointing upwards. She has light skin and blue eyes. Juli dresses white, short skirted nurse's dress with short buttoned sleeves, collar and a small red cross at the bottom centre of her skirt. It is a dress created by Yūhi Shinatsuhiko, originally intended for Akane and passed down Juli's family for generations by Mariabell. Juli wears two flower-like pins to tie her hair back, and a four petaled flower pin on the right side of her chest and hair. She wears a white nurses hat with a red cross on it and large white boots. Personality Juli has a coquette personality, but with a solid sense of integrity. She carries often a twink of a flirt or natural personal charm, always smiling and nice to people, even when giving a menace or advert if they misbehave, kinda like little moments of passive-aggressive maternal warnings. She tries to always create an agreeable, good and safe environment around her, and that may be very useful in her place of work when dealing with patients. It is like she tries to pacify people around her with a daijobu and optimistic or positive feeling. She is a very strong woman, both physically and mentally, and has a lot of agility, acrobatic abilities, and some practice in martial arts. Hime's grandmother seems to have taught her Aikido, also. She is also a self-made, strong-willed, independent woman who studied and worked a lot to achieve and arrive where she is now, made much by autodidacticism and with a lot of self-discipline. Added to this, she fighted against prejudice and criticism against her family famous name. She demonstrated a strong value towards her family history, and proudly sometimes auto proclaims as an descendent of that name. Juli had to grow up fast, and was considered mature in her teenage years by Yae, because she wasn't naive with others and knew how to defend herself. She is now a much more happy and lighter character. History Juli is the descendant of V Calvani F and part of a long generation of yōkai doctors stationed in Sakurashinmachi At a young age her father showed Juli and her sister, Lila, various magic tricks. Lila became obsessed with magic tricks and used to the try to get Juli's attention. As Juli became more focused on her studies, Lila's tricks became more complex and frightening in an attempt to grab her attention, causing Juli to ignore Lila in fear. At some point in time Lila wished upon a star to become a real magician. Juli was able to save her sister from falling, by tackling her out of the way. Unbeknownst to Juli, Lila faked her own death, leaving Juli unable to determine the cause of death even after becoming a doctor. Juli moved to Sakurashinmachi from England, by herself at a young age. Juli became obsessed with wanting to become an adult, out of anger of people in her town speaking ill of her ancestor. Machi teaches Juli, that her pain is caused out of anger towards adult yet wanting to become one. Machi tells Juli that as a child, she still has more potential to change and grow, to become a better adult than those she hated. Machi showed Juli to the vacant area where her relatives' yokai medical clinic once stood, and Juli took it upon herself to continue their legacy. Machi introduced Hime to Juli, and told Hime that Juli would act as her big sister. Juli travelled with Hime helped her chase Kyosuke and Touka Kishi and convice them to live in Sakurashinmachi. Juli attended high school in Sakurashinmachi with her friends Nadeshiko Matsudaira and Noriko Shiina. Near graduation she and Nadeshiko attempted to convince Noriko to start diary exchange, in which they would take turns writing in a diary. Noriko tells the other two that upon graduation she would be leaving Sakurashinmachi. Upon arriving at university, Juli and Nadeshiko are surprised to find Noriko attending their university. Noriko explains that she had moved out of town but wanted to help change the town just like Juli and Nadeshiko were. At a meeting for first year class guidance, Noriko immediately became infatuated with Shidare Morioka who was present as a special lecturer. Noriko frantically tried to find something to write down his lecture, to which Juli and Nadeshiko offered their exchange diary. Noriko accepted, finally agreeing to participate in their exchange diary. Plot Relationships V Lila F Juli's younger sister. As children, Lila would always try to get Juli's attention away from her studies through magic tricks. When the magic tricks became dangerous, Juli started pushing Lila away. Though afraid, Juli still cared for Lila, being concerned for for and saving her from falling. Lila faked her own death in an attempt to surprise Juli so she would say she was happy to see her alive. Lila returned as a youkai hunter and attacked her sister upon hearing Juli say that she would not wish to see Lila again. Juli felt she had too much too apologize for to Lila and did not want to say anything else to her without apologizing first. With the help of the town, Lila and Juli were able to reconcile and Lila joins the town as Juli's assistant at the hospital. Yae Shinatsuhiko - To be added Hime Yarizakura Juli was introduced to Hime as an older sister and have developed a close relationship. Juli worked as Hime's mayoral assistant before Kyosuke. Nadeshiko Matsudaira Noriko Shiina Abilities Although completely human, Juli can display a significant amount of strength, completely outmatching both Touka and Hime. Juli claims this strength is due to her medical training and extensive knowledge of the human body. Trivia *Her hobby is driving around with Yae. *She likes spicy food, Acidman (a musician), Kirin (an entertainer) and Azu-chan (an Uchi-P member). *She sleeps 10 hours a day Appearances in Other Media * Juli appears in Bushiroad's mobile trading card game Triple MonsterS as part of Yozakura Quartet event which took place between September 26, 2018 to October 10, 2018. Juli can be obtained as a card during the event. Her artwork is from the poster which came with the DVD/Blu-ray of Hana no Uta volume 5. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female